Ruined
by Kissing Daisy
Summary: This is an experiment I did almost by accident. Uke!SebastianxGrell. Closer to gorn than actual erotica. WARNING! Graphic yaoi, torture, rape, GBH, BDSM scenes. Usual rules, don't like - don't read, and no flaming. However, constructive criticism is warmly welcomed. I'm just going to repeat that this is HIGHLY GRAPHIC AND EXPERIMENTAL. Enjoy. (Also featuring Will.)
1. Here Comes The Pain

**AN:  
****Warning! Yaoi ahead! Usual rules apply, don't like, don't read, and no flaming. Because external circumstances forced me to abandon my big Kuro bandfic, I figured I should just ease myself back in (ba-dum tish) with some erotica. Now, a health and safety announcement. This got very, very, very nasty, very quickly. Like, torture, rape and GBH nasty. If that isn't your thing, then stop reading now. If that **_**is **_**your thing, then you should probably seek help. Seriously. I finished this and thought "Wow, I'm really fucked up. I'm probably going to end up being a serial killer or something." It's that nasty. I just want to make that very clear.**

The cold night wind tugged insistently at Sebastian's coat like the fingers of a hundred starving children. Snowflakes flickered around him in roiling banks of sparkling white, and alighted on the sharp edges of his clothes. Only his pale face was visible in the darkness, the falling snow obscuring his movement as he walked through the back streets of London.

Suddenly, the demon stopped. His keen eyes spied movement amongst the warren of chimney-stacks and gables above and slightly behind him. Turning slowly, Sebastian gazed up into the snow-speckled blackness. _There_! A flash of red caught his attention. Tracking the movement with his razor-sharp senses, he hurled himself into the air, landing lightly on the rooftops.

From behind a nearby chimney came the sound of laughter, clear and feminine.

"Oh Bassy" laughed the voice "I thought you'd _never_ notice me"

Sebastian sighed. "What do you want, Grell?" he asked, wearily.

The Grim Reaper spun nimbly out from behind the chimney, long red coat billowing out behind him as he pirouetted over the tiles towards the butler. Reaching him, he put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Just to talk, sweet Bassy" he sang. "It's been _so_ long since we last met. I've been so _dreadfully_ bored."

Sebastian groaned inwardly. _Great_, he thought. _Another waste of my time. I've already been delayed five minutes by that gang of footpads. My young master will be most displeased..._ However, his face betrayed no sign of his true feelings, settling easily into a bland smile.

"How nice" he replied. "But whilst I would love to stay and pass the time with you, I really must be on my way."

Grell's voice suddenly took on a darker tone. "I don't think so" he said, nodding his head slightly as he did so. With a start, Sebastian realised that there was someone behind him. _Damn! _He thought angrily. _How the hell did they sneak up on me?_ Even as his brain processed these thoughts, his body was already turning, fists raised to protect himself. However, before he could complete more than a half-turn, something heavy and wooden smacked into the side of his skull with enough force to overcome even his formidable demonic resistance. As he began to fall, Grell rushed forwards and caught him in his arms. Through his rapidly-darkening eyes, Sebastian caught a glimpse of a sombre black suit and a pair of glasses, before unconsciousness claimed him and he fell forwards into blackest oblivion.

Sebastian awoke in pitch blackness. He tried to move, but found that his hands and feet were securely fettered. He guessed that the darkness was due to a blindfold, and as his hearing returned he caught snippets of conversation from nearby.

"-promised me, Will. You _promised _me that you'd join in."

"What I said was that I'd help you _catch _him, if you promised never to cause me any extra paperwork ever again. I think I've upheld my end of our little bargain."

By now, Sebastian's senses had recovered enough to tell him that the two voices were familiar. One was the whining, feminine voice of Grell Sutcliffe, whilst the other... he had heard it before... another reaper... _Will! But what the devil is going on? Why have they kidnapped me?_

Before he could think of a plausible explanation for this, Grell spoke again, abruptly derailed his train of thought. There was a stronger, more authoritative edge to the Reaper's voice that Sebastian had not heard before.

"No. You're going to join in."

"Fine" said Will, distaste for his submission clear in his voice.

"Good" replied Grell. Sebastian heard footsteps approaching him. "Looks like he's coming around. Give me the club, I'm not ready yet."

Sebastian braced himself as best he could for the blow, but the Reaper slammed the bludgeon into his head mercilessly until he passed out again.

Sebastian opened his eyes to blinding light. Blinking away the afterimages on his retina, he looked around at his surroundings, taking stock of his predicament. He was in a small, white-tiled room, strapped spread-eagled to some kind of rectangular metal frame. Across the room from him was a low table covered in various unpleasant-looking implements. As he couldn't see a door, he guessed that it was behind him. Suddenly, he realised that he was naked except for his trousers.

_Looks like some kind of torture chamber_, he mused. _I have a feeling that the next few hours may become very tedious indeed..._

He turned his head, ignoring the sharp pain that surfaced with the movement to inspect his restraints. A cursory glance revealed heavy iron manacles on his wrists and ankles, with heavy padlocks holding them securely shut. He flexed his arms experimentally. The cold metal was firm and unyielding, and showed no sign of breaking even as he strained harder. Grell and Will had obviously prepared thoroughly for this, but why?

_That is the question_, thought Sebastian. _What do they want from me? They know I will never betray my young master, and I am certain that I can resist whatever methods of... persuasion they decide to use on me. Why go to all this trouble to try and break something that cannot be broken?_

Suddenly, a door creaked open directly behind him. Sebastian heard a pair of feet approach him, and stiffened as a pair of cold hands clasped onto his shoulders.

"Well, well, well" said Grell, the smile evident in his voice. "What have we here? The legendary Sebastian Michaelis, helpless? My my... Think of all the _fun_ I could have..."

"What do you want, Sutcliffe?" asked Sebastian. "I have pressing business to attend to, and I would prefer not to be delayed."

Grell's hands detached themselves from Sebastian's shoulders, and the Reaper moved into his eye line. Sebastian was surprised to see Grell stripped to the waist, revealing a pale, toned torso. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. Without warning, he drew back his fist, and hammered a punch directly into Sebastian's face.

Unprepared for the blow, Sebastian grunted in pain as he felt his cheekbone crack. Blood began to run down the side of his face where the heavy rings on Grell's fingers had broken the skin. Grell pressed his face close to Sebastian's, and hissed directly into the butler's ear.

"You do _not_ speak, _Bassy_." He said, his voice harsh and mocking. "You are here for my pleasure, _nothing_ more, _nothing _less."

Drawing back from him slightly, the Reaper grabbed the fabric of Sebastian's trousers, and tore them off of him with a swift, brutal jerk. Tossing aside the tattered cloth, he regarded Sebastian's naked form with ill-concealed eagerness.

"Damn, but I've waited far too long for this" he said. Crossing to the table, he picked up a pair of small wooden objects, and walked back to Sebastian. As he came closer, Sebastian saw he was holding two wooden clothes pegs, with the new-fangled metal spring that allowed them to clamp shut more tightly. Pinching them open, he gently traced them down Sebastian's neck, before allowing them to snap shut on the butler's nipples.

Sebastian hissed at the sudden, sharp pain, and Grell laughed. "Oh, that's just the beginning, my dear" he said softly. "We've got all night still to go... and I plan to make it last..."

He grabbed Sebastian's head in both hands, and locked his mouth onto the helpless butler's. His mouth still open from the gasp, Sebastian's mouth was instantly filled by Grell's tongue, exploring every nook and cranny. As the Reaper's heavy breathing blew against his face, Sebastian bit down hard. Sensing the movement, Grell quickly withdrew his tongue, but Sebastian's teeth nicked the very tip, drawing blood.

Grell went white with rage and shock. "_You will pay for that_" he whispered, spitting bright blood from his mouth. He grabbed a hefty wooden chair-leg from the table.

"I'm afraid that this is going to hurt you a lot more that it's going to hurt me" he said, touching the makeshift weapon to Sebastian's jaw with surprising gentleness. He drew back the chair-leg, holding it in two hands like a bat.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he snarled, swinging the leg around in a brutal arc to smash into the side of Sebastian's face. Blood and broken teeth sprayed from Sebastian's mouth to spatter across the floor and onto the wall, and his jaw broke with an audible _crack_. Grell hefted the chair-leg again, and began brutalising Sebastian's defenceless form with a hail of savage blows. He swung low, and Sebastian screamed as his left kneecap was shattered, sending blinding sunbursts of agony shooting through his body. Working his way around his victim's form, Grell pummelled the butler's torso with quick, sharp jabs with the end of the cudgel, breaking ribs and drawing blood. An underarm swing between Sebastian's legs had him vomiting a mixture of blood and bile, and a downwards smash broke his right arm above the elbow.

Sebastian moaned in agony, his voice rendered unintelligible by his broken jaw. As suddenly as the beating had begun, Grell stopped, and threw down the blood-covered chair-leg. Panting, he leant against the wall opposite Sebastian, and regarded his handiwork.

"Shit" he said. "That escalated quickly." Straitening up, he crossed to the door and opened it. Will began to step through, but stopped halfway into the room, staring in shock at Sebastian's limp form.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" he asked, horrified. "I thought you wanted to fuck him, not kill him!"

"Relax" said Grell. "He's not dead. It takes more than that to kill a demon. Besides, he _bit_ me. Fucking savage..."

He pulled a lever on the side of the steel frame, causing the top half to swing down to horizontal, bending Sebastian over.

"You can have the face" said Grell. "This arse is _mine_."

Will sighed. "Fine. Let's get it over with and dump the poor bastard. He move round in front of Sebastian and unzipped his trousers, letting his cock hang out. He grabbed Sebastian's hair in one hand, lifting his head up, whilst gently warming himself up with the other. Sebastian's eyes were unfocussed, and his jaw hung slack, distorted and misshapen.

"Ready?" asked Grell, who had also stripped, and was standing poised to impale Sebastian from behind.

"I am" confirmed Will. He thrust his now-hard dick into Sebastian's unresisting mouth, plunging it deep down his throat. Twining both hands in the butler's hair, he began slamming Sebastian's head up and down, his cock quickly becoming covered in a mixture of blood and saliva. At the other end, Grell spread Sebastian's buttocks with both hands, and plunged into him as hard as he could. The force of the impact and the sudden pain of the violent penetration roused the half-conscious demon, who tried to scream, but only succeeded in choking on Will's cock. Will ignored this, and began to face-fuck Sebastian even harder. Horrible gurgling moans escaped periodically around the obstruction in Sebastian's throat, and tears began to course down his cheeks as both Reapers increased the pace and strength of their thrusting.

Grell felt himself on the verge of coming as he buried himself deep in Sebastian's arse, uncaring of the damage he was doing. Moaning in ecstasy, he dug his sharp red fingernails deep into the flesh of the butler's shoulders, and dragged his hands slowly down his back, ripping up ten long strips of skin right down to Sebastian's buttocks. Blood began to course down Sebastian's back, some finding its way to Grell's pounding cock, allowing the Reaper to increase his pace even further.

Suddenly, he could hold on no longer, and he roared in triumph and bliss as his hot cum filled Sebastian to overflowing, and began to seep out around his cock. Will looked up at him disdainfully.

"So soon?" he asked mockingly. "Then I guess I'd -ugh- better -ugh- speed up" he said, forcing himself into Sebastian's mouth with greater and greater force.

"Ah-ah-Ahhh... Fuck!" he cried, as his own cum spurted into Sebastian's mouth. He withdrew his dripping cock, and took a step back to admire his handiwork. Grell joined him, and had to admit that it _did_ look like they had killed Sebastian. The demon hung limply from the frame, one arm bent hideously out of shape, one knee facing the wrong way, thick ropes of cum, saliva and blood drooling from his broken jaw to puddle on the floor beneath him. Blood also seeped from his arse, staining Grell's cum a pinkish colour.

"Well..." he said. "I guess that's that. What are we going to do, dump him in the street and send our best wishes from afar?"

Will smiled, his usual dislike for Grell having been tempered in the fires of his ecstasy. "Sounds like a plan."

Four hours later, Sebastian awoke once more. Surprisingly, there was no pain, and he found himself able to stand up easily. He looked around, and found himself back in the alley where he had first spotted Grell. There was no-one there, and he was about to leave, confused but glad to be unhurt, when he spotted the figure lying in the snow. It was the brutalised form of a naked man, who had been hideously beaten. With a few swift steps, Sebastian crossed to stand above him. He reached out with his foot to nudge the man, and was shocked when his foot simply passed straight through the figure. He knelt down, and looked into an all-too-familiar face.

"Oh, _fuck_ no."

**AN:****  
See what I mean. I'm sorry if this has put anyone off me as an author, I will most certainly NOT be writing another one of these, so you need not fear when reading any other stuff I put up here. However, I *did* warn you at the start, so... Hope at least someone enjoyed this...**

**Kissing Daisy**


	2. Peeping Tom

**AN:****  
So, back by popular (I guess) demand... The second chapter of Ruined, in which nothing at all is explained. So sit back and enjoy the man-love...**

Lost in a world of beauty, Grell moaned as he was impaled gently from behind. Will's cock glided smoothly, effortlessly into his dripping hole, nudging his prostate and sending a surge of hot ecstasy through the redhead's body. Will's firm, strong hands clasped his chest as the two Reapers knelt together on the unmade bed.

Grell's heart began to race as the dark-haired Reaper's hands moved slowly towards his nipples, whimpering in exquisite pleasure as they pinched and rubbed the sensitive flesh, causing him to twitch and shiver as waves of bliss threatened to overcome him entirely. He arched his back, and turned his head to the side, locking lips with Will in a passionate, burning kiss that seemed to last for an eternity.

As his tongue entwined itself with Grell's, Will began to increase his pace slightly, feeling Grell's arse tighten around him as he thrust deeper and deeper into the Reaper. He broke the kiss, panting for air, and began to run his hands lightly down the redhead's body towards the rock-hard cock that he knew would await him.

Grell moaned again as one of Will's hands grasped his shaft, whilst the other began gently fondling his balls. Biting his lip, he savoured the sensations coursing through his body as he pushed back with his hips, forcing Will's cock ever deeper inside him.

"More..." he whispered, desperately.

Will laughed, and pulled out of him in one slow movement that brought tears of joy into Grell's eyes. He pushed the other Reaper forwards onto all fours, and placed his hands upon his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he lined himself up, and thrust home.

This time there was no gentle entry, but rather a fierce, beautiful, all-encompassing invasion of Grell's innermost reaches. Pre-cum dripped from Grell's cock as Will slammed into him again and again and again, the two men moaning in unison with each thrust.

Suddenly, Grell crawled forwards, away from Will's cock. He rolled onto his back, and lifted his legs high and wide. Smiling, Will grabbed his thighs, pulling them apart still further, before slipping back into the Reaper, gentle once more.

Swiftly increasing his pace, Will resumed his fucking, each movement of his hips lifting Grell slightly into the air, perfectly angled to hit his prostate each and every time. Soon, the bedsheets were crumpled around Grell as he clawed madly at them, consumed by the fire that had been lit deep inside him.

Grell felt like he was floating on a sea of clouds, high above an endless blue ocean. Every time he thought that Will could go no faster, the black-haired Reaper picked up the pace once more. It was taking serious willpower to restrain himself from coming, but he was desperate to prolong the experience, knowing that Will's good mood was unlikely to last forever. As the sheer pleasure drove him to the edge of consciousness, his mind began to wander, freed from the cares of flesh by Will's perfect, rhythmic pounding. As he slipped into a white expanse of purest bliss, his mind drifted to how he had come to be in this state in the first place...

A golden shoreline... blue sky merging seamlessly into sea... warmth, light... and underneath it all, thumping swells of pleasure, like waves crashing onto the sand, but slower, more controlled... Will's beautiful, angelic voice...

"This is the last time..."

"So soon?"

"Sounds like a plan..."

Another voice, harsher, slurring as if drunk...

"Fuck... you..."

Suddenly, horribly, the waves of pleasure stopped, and Grell was dragged shockingly back into the confines of his aching skull. He opened his eyes, and saw Will's sweat-streaked face looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You passed out there... or something..."

Grell rubbed his head. "I'm fine" he said. "Did I cum already?" he asked, confused.

Will looked ruefully at the sticky mess that had pooled on the bed.

"'Fraid so" he replied. "So did I. Sorry."

He looked genuinely upset, and Grell felt a sudden protective urge rise within him.

"Don't worry" he said, smiling. "Best fuck of my life."

He leant up, and parted Will's lips with a gentle kiss. The other Reaper sank down, and Grell drew him into a tight embrace.

Outside the window of the small bedroom, Sebastian retched and spat a gobbet of incorporeal phlegm. Floating effortlessly at second-storey height, his ghostly form was all but invisible in the dancing snow, and even if the couple in the room had been in the least bit interested as to what was going on outside, it was doubtful that they would have noticed him.

_Fucking animals_ he thought venomously. Since waking two days previously to find his host body beaten beyond the point of usability, he had followed his attackers, always remaining hidden, biding his time and working out what they were up to, why they had done so much damage to his mortal form.

He had to admit, so far his spying had proven inconclusive. The Reapers seemed more interested in each other, and had not mentioned him after dumping his body in an alleyway. _What are they up to? _He asked himself _what could they possibly stand to gain by eliminating me? True, I was something of a nuisance to them, but a rape-murder? It doesn't add up... _Silently he resolved that he would find the motive behind the Reapers' crimes, and when he did... _You will pay _he vowed.

He noticed that the pair had resumed their passionate lovemaking.

_Fucking animals_ he spat.

**AN:  
****Haha! I lure you in with the promise of more torture, and instead you get nice fluffy yaoi... I'm soooo ambiguously camp... Hope you enjoyed, keep those reviews coming in folks. It's always fun to read the nice things you (obviously) have to say about me...**


	3. The Music Of Love

**AN:  
****Well, it's been a while but I finally got bored enough to write some more of this fucked-up shit. I APOLOGISE FOR NOTHING!**

In the right hands, a piano can make beautiful, wondrous sounds, enough to reduce grown men to tears. It can inspire hope, joy, love, hate and fear. All pianos have this potential. All they lack is the final piece of the puzzle, the player who completes the amalgamation of flesh and wood, and allows the music can flow. A piano in the right hands is a truly magnificent thing to behold.

The grand piano of the Phantomhive Manor was not in the right hands...

Ciel screamed in delicious ecstasy as the huge throbbing cock pounded in and out of his tight ass. Strong hands clamped firmly on his shoulders as he bent over the piano stool, giving greater force to the thrusts that sent uncontrollable surges of pleasure radiating throughout his entire body. The keyboard clanked out random, uncoordinated notes and chords as the young noble's head pushed against in, providing a strange melody to the urgent sexual noises that filled the echoing ballroom.

Behind Ciel, Sebastian panted as the forced himself into his young master again and again, savouring the tight grip of the boy's ass around his shaft, and the screams and high panting breaths coming from his lord.

"Harder... please..." begged Ciel, breathlessly.

"Are you sure, my young master?" asked Sebastian, never pausing his rhythmic motions.

The reply came quickly, hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yesss... Hurt me... Hurt me!"

Sebastian smiled. This was his favourite part of the job.

"Yes, my young lord."

As soon as the words left his lips, he removed one of his hands from Ciel's shoulders, and wound it tightly in the boy's hair.

"You have been naughty, my young lord. And we know what happens to naughty boys, don't we?"

"Yes... Yes!" cried Ciel, bursting with excitement for the delicious pain he knew was sure to follow.

"They get punished."

So saying, Sebastian pulled Ciel's head back sharply, before slamming it hard into the keyboard. A jarring discordant clash rang out, almost hiding the crunch of the boy's nose breaking. Blood began to flow instantly, staining ivory keys and pale skin alike. Screaming in pain and joy, Ciel arched his back and clenched his ass as tightly as he could around the butler's shaft. Eyes shining with delight, Sebastian pulled back on Ciel's hair again, then smashed him repeatedly into the piano, the dull thuds accompanied by the random notes and the occasional crack as a tooth was snapped off.

After half a dozen poundings, Ciel began to go limp. Frowning, Sebastian pulled out of him, and turned him over so that he was sitting on the stool, the back of his head now resting on the bloodstained keyboard. His face was a mess. One cheekbone had cracked, blood flowing from the multiple gashes along it. The boy's nose was a flattened lump of flesh and gristle, leaking blood and snot into his mouth, where several broken stumps of teeth could be seen. Ciel was very nearly unconscious, and probably very nearly dead, but Sebastian could make out the faint but unmistakeable traces of a smile.

"I see you enjoyed that, my young lord. However, we're not done yet."

With those words he lifted and spread Ciel's legs, before driving his full length into him once more. The boy's legs seemed to wrap around his neck of their own accord, leaving his hands free to play over his master's trembling body. He reached out, and pinched Ciel's nipples between his fingers, twisting hard. The sudden sharp pain seemed to stir Ciel out of his daze, and he moaned as he stared lovingly into Sebastian's eyes. Looking down, Sebastian saw the first traces of precum starting to appear on Ciel's cock. Instinctively he quickened his pace, even as his merciless fingers began to draw blood on the boy's torso.

"I'm... nearly..." the words came out slurred and half-formed from Ciel's abused mouth, but the butler knew exactly what he meant. He let his hands trail down Ciel's torso, leaving long streaks of blood as they did, and wrapped his fingers around his master's shaft. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth, and a thick rope of drool fell down onto the tip of the boy's member, mixing with the blood on his hands.

Slowly at first, but quickly increasing in pace, Sebastian stroked his hand up and down Ciel's cock, savouring the anal contractions as he brought the boy closer and closer to orgasm. In their bruised sockets, Ciel's eyelids fluttered open, revealing rolled-back orbs that showed only white. He began to twitch and convulse as he neared climax, a low moaning sound escaping over his battered and bloodstained lips.

Suddenly, the time arrived. Ciel screamed as he came, thick white ropes of semen spurting from his cock and landing on his face and chest. As his master came, his motion brought Sebastian to a shuddering height, and he pulled out quickly, spraying his seed onto his master's body. The fluids of both men trickled down Ciel's chest, pooling in his navel and near his groin.

Ciel inclined his head slightly to look at Sebastian. His butler smiled, and with a great flash disappeared, leaving Ciel with an afterimage of his naked figure burned onto his retinas. Confused Ciel sat up painfully on the stool, rubbed his eyes, and...

Woke up, in a bed soaked in his own cum. He groaned. He hated these dreams. As fun as the dream itself had been, the feeling of sadness and loss that overwhelmed him now was almost unbearable. There had been something odd about this dream though... It had been so much more... real, as if it had actually happened and he was remembering it, rather than imagining it...

Pushing the thought aside, he pulled away the sodden bedclothes, and peeled off his befouled undergarments. He headed for the bathroom, hoping the hot water would clear his head.

Floating slightly above the bed, Sebastian sighed. He had tried as hard as he could to get into his master's head all night, to tell him what had happened, and all the boy had got was a _wet dream_?  
_Fuck_ he thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

**AN:  
****Muahahaha! More torture! (This time with an incredibly tired and overused cliché twist to allow the "plot" - if such a word can be used to describe the excuses I come up with to justify this sequence of freaky escapades - to continue.) Keep up the reviewing, and who knows? I *might* start writing chapters a little more frequently. Or maybe not... Either way, hopefully you enjoyed the crazy sadistic dream-sex. **


End file.
